The Downfall of Mann Co
by The Man Wi' No Name
Summary: Gray Mann has taken Mann Co. for himself. Now, the only thing that stands between him and world domination is the remaining eighteen mercenaries of RED and BLU teams combined force.
1. Chapter 1

Smoke. It rose to the sky, it's foul stench filling the air around soul unfortunate to inhale it. It wasn't the only smell in the air however, along with it, the stench of the death. Scattering around a giant gaping hole in the ground, were six mercenaries. The last line of defence, separating Grey Mann and his army from the Administrator's HQ. For the first time in here life, Helen felt fear. There were still mercenaries at Teufort, but she knew there was not enough time to warn them. Grey would be here before she knew it. Coaltown was only 3 miles from her location.

"Um.. ma'am?" Helen remained silent ,taking a drag from her cigarette, she exhaled deeply.

"Yes, Jennifer?"

That stopped Miss Pauling in the middle of her thoughts. Helen had not used her first name. Ever.

"Ahem... what do you suggest we do?"

"Gather everyone, the maintenance workers, the database employees, everyone. Get them out, more importantly, get yourself out."

"Really?" Jennifer asked, astounded. Helen had never shown concern for her employees before.

"Do I joke, Jenny?"

With that Miss Pauling turned, but before she left, a question suddenly entered her mind.

"What about you?"

Helen sighed and turned to look at her.

"I will stay, there is nowhere I can hide, nowhere left to run to. Go."

The door slammed shut, and Helen was left alone with her thoughts. She needed to warn the mercenaries at Teufort. There was no way she could send a message using conventional methods, so she headed over to the computer in the corner of the room and began typing quickly.

At Teufort, things had been abnormally quiet. Even if it was a ceasefire, it was never usually this quiet. The supply crates had not arrived like they were supposed to, the second RED team that was dispatched had not returned and RED was slowly beginning to fear the worst. Another cause of concern was the amount of radio silence from Mann Co. Usually, they would receive updates on their next battle or supply drop. Nothing. This was beginning to worry the Engineer, who was sitting in the Intel Room. The sun was beating on New Mexico and Engineer was beginning to get heat stroke. He had his hard hat pulled over his eyes when he heard it. A slow beep coming from the large computer in the corner.

He was up in a flash, and striding over to the computer. Upon the screen was a message.

"To whoever gets this first, by the time you read this, Mann Co will be no more. As will I. The robots are coming for me. There is no denying this is the end for me. They are on the horizon as I type this. To whoever reads this, in the garage at the back of the base, there is a small bus. The code to get into the garage is '7268.' Rally everyone at Teufort, including the BLUs. Get on the bus and get out, Grey Mann will be there before you know it. You have three hours. Good luck."

Pretty soon, the whole RED team was gathered around the monitor. All faces showed concern.

"My only question, Herr Engineer, is vhere we vill go." Medic asked sceptically.

Engineer straightened his hard hat and turned to the eight mercenaries behind him.

"Any bright ideas?" He asked the group. Thoughtful expressions took form on each mercenary's face.

"We could alwoys head for Well," Sniper suggested.

"That was stocked up recently, we're running dry here."

"Any objections?" Engie said, looking around. When he received none, he stood up straight.

"Right, get your stuff ready. Spy, come with me. You're best at persuading people."

Grey Mann stood outside the Mann Co. HQ. With Hale off fighting Yetis, this would be a walk in the park. He looked at the squad of robots behind him, he signalled for them to follow. Deserted corridor after deserted corridor he walked, in a upwards spiral that seemed to last for an eternity. Eventually he reached the large double doors of the Administrator's office, he opened the door hesitantly. The room was dim, and gave off a depressing feeling. He couldn't see Helen anywhere.

"Took your time, didn't you?" Helen said from a darkened corner of the room, the illumination being the glow from her lighter as she lit another cigarette. Grey chuckled darkly.

"Forever brave, I see." He said mockingly. He looked at her.

"Your best men couldn't stop me, it's no wonder you didn't even try to defend yourself." Grey strutted forward, slipping his hand into his jacket. Helen knew what was going to happen was inevitable, so she merely took a large drag of her cigarette. Grey stood in front of her, eye to eye with her. She blew the smoke from what was to be her final drag into Grey's face.

"Go on. Do it."

Grey smirked, producing a revolver, in the likeness of the Spy's. He took a step back and levelled the revolver between her eyes. She focused on the hole in the end of the barrel, then brought her eyes back to his. There was no mercy in those eyes, just insanity. Grey's hand did not even quiver.

"Thus begins, Mann Co's downfall!" Grey stated dramatically. With that, the finger on the trigger squeezed.

There was a resounding bang as the gun was fired. Helen stood for a couple of seconds, before dropping to the floor, blood trickling from the hole between her eyes.


	2. Moving Out

It had been a loud resonating boom which had made her jump. Her face blanched as the sudden realisation of what had just happened washed over her. With that last thought, she threw her bag into the back of her pick-up truck she had broken into the underground car park. On the upper floor, Gray Mann signalled to the chair that Helen had once resided in. The Heavy-bot he had signalled dragged it's metal feet across the blood stained carpet towards the seat. It's chest opened up to reveal a bomb, similar to the ones used to destroy the other Mann Co. facilities. It turned a lever on the side, setting a timer of 3 minutes and then dropped the bomb onto the seat. Gray signalled for the robots to move out, and they all marched out of the room, a victorious smirk making it's way onto his features.

Jennifer had finally managed to hotwire the truck she had found, she smiled, satisfied with her work. Working at Mann Co. had taught her a couple of things. Then she heard it. A small rumble that shook the ceiling above her head. The rumble began to grow in volume and Jennifer put the pedal to floor, panic crossing her face. The rumble had now ascended into a roar as large chunks of brick and concrete began to rain from above her. She swerved violently as a particularly large chunk landed a few feet in front of the car. The exit leading out on to the desert plain was getting ever closer.

"Come on, come on!" she willed the car to go faster as she came up to the ramp leading out of the underground car park. She chanced a look back. There was nothing but rubble behind her. She let out a cry and squeezed her eyes shut as she hit the ramp and ascended upwards. She slowly opened them again. She had made it. Just. She had to find the remaining mercenaries. The more of them there were, the better.

xxxxxxxx

At Teufort, the mercenaries were packing up what they could afford to take with them. Scout never felt the need to take too much everywhere and so had settled a slightly larger satchel bag than the one he usually sported. It's contents consisted of a spare pistol, some extra ammo for the Scattergun he kept slung over his shoulder and a picture of his mother. The only piece of home he had remaining. He waited impatiently at the large double doors leading out to the back of the base.

"Come on, come on guys!" He yelled impatiently. Engineer heard the call from down the hallway and smiled to himself. Always the eager one, Scout was. With that thought, he slammed the lid of the toolbox down and began making his way down the corridor. He saw Medic standing alone, staring out of his office window.

"Saw bones, you ready?" Medic looked startled as he turned to face Engineer.

"Ja, ja... it's just that...that..."

Engineer looked at the Medic with a curious expression, urging him to go on with a lift of his eyebrow.

"So much research, progress I have made here over the years. It will all be forgotten..."

Engineer's gaze fell to the grimy floor. He felt pity for the doctor, since they had all met in 1967, he had made much progress in keeping the team in shape.

Medic was stone faced as he walked over to the large cage that housed his doves. He held his hand up to allow Archimedes to perch on his finger as he gave him a final reassuring stroke before opening the cage door and allowing all the doves to fly from the cage and out of the window. Medic actually looked teary-eyed as he said quietly,

"Fly safe..."

With that, he hauled the Medigun over his shoulder and walked out into the corridor.

Xxxxxxx

"I don't have all day, come on!" Spy sat on a barrel, smoking a cigarette with an impatient look on his face as he checked his watch. Patience was wearing thin with REDs at this moment. BLU were due to show up twenty minutes prior. They perked up at the sound of footsteps trudging nearer to them. The other team rounded the corner and the REDs immediately turned their attention to them.

"So... ya got everythin' you need?" Engineer inquired. The inquiry was met with nods and few quiet 'yes's from around the group.

"Right then." Engie said as he punched the code into the keyboard of the grimy garage door. A few members of the the team leaned forward out of curiosity to see what would be inside. It was a shabby looking thing. The paintwork was chipped, there were a couple of cracks in a few of the windows and rust covered large areas of the front of the bus. It looked as though it hadn't been serviced in a few years.

Engie looked back at the other 17 mercenaries.

"Well, beats walkin' I guess..." He said as he slowly trudged towards it, the others following suite. Grunting with the effort, Engie pulled the doors apart with creaked loudly, as though they hadn't been oiled for a while. He flopped down into a seat.

"Well, at least it's somewhat comfy." He got nods of agreement from the others who were all settling into seats.

Just as he was about to sit down, Sniper found himself blocked by Engie.

"Nuh-uh. Me and you are the only ones who can drive here. We'll do shifts of an hour each."

Sniper sighed and pushed his aviators up the bridge of his nose.

"Fine."

Sniper settled into the leather drivers seat and looked at the controls. He was pleased to find the keys in the ignition. The engine spluttered and for a moment, Sniper wouldn't have been surprised if the bus had just broken down there. But ultimately, it clunked into life and Sniper began to pull out of the garage.

"Here." Engineer said, handing Sniper a map.

"Well is roughly north of here, about two hours journey. We'll just clear the robots."

"Roight." Sniper muttered, eyes focused on the seemingly never-ending desert that lay ahead of them.


End file.
